Scarred Eternally
by IcexColdxPrincess
Summary: Amaterasu aka Ame was a monster. She was an outcast. An exile. Which brought her to working whatever jobs she could find. What happens when she meets up with the Band of Seven? Will mercenary be on her resume next? BankotsuxOC


Name: Amaterasu

Age: 16 in human years

Apperance: Long black hair that goes down past her knees and red eyes. She carries around two swords. One is black with a white triangle thingy and the yin and yang symbol on it. The other is white with a black triangle thingy and the yin and yang symbol on it. I suck at describing, I know... -_-'

Personality: Cold and not very talkative. You try to start a conversation with her or flirt with her and before you know it your missing your head. Has a calm voice, usually dripping with venom. Will NOT hesitate to kill you if your in her way.

Background: Amaterasu was born in a secret village. This was the most powerful village alive, they were the village of the gods. This was the only village gods were born. Amaterasu's mother fell in love with a demon.

**~Story Start~**

_(This part of the chapter explains how Amaterasu and her brothers become threes of the gods/goddesses)_

"What harm can it do? Only one or three at the most of all the women in this village will have Tsukiyomi, Susanoo and Amaterasu as their children," she thought.

_(Right now 'she' is Amaterasu's mother)_

The day came when she was expecting a child. After hours of labour she had 2 boys and one girl. 'This can't be them, it's only a coincidence,' she thought desperately. And it seemed like she was right. Until the day came when they came of age to show signs of power if they were chosen. All the women who had babies during the a certain time where brought to the center of the village. She was in the middle of the line. Everyone that went here other than her wanted their children to be the special one(s). Not her though, her children would be killed to make way for new gods if it was them, for they were born with a demon father.

It was finally their turn. The children were not allowed to have names until the gods and goddess were found. The children were put through many exercises all with her praying it was not them. Halfway through the training, it had grown dark as night descended, one of the boys stopped. He looked at the moon and he changed. From having black hair and black eyes he now had silver hair and purple eyes, it was official, he was Tsukiyomi. Tsuki was taken out of the exercise and everyone else was praying that he was the only one. Too bad for them though. During the night while they were still training a rain storm came. A boy looked up at it and he changed too, from black hair and brown eyes to dark blue hair and light blue eyes, he was named Susanoo. Everyone looked expectantly at the girl, she was 8 and could tell they all expected great things from her like from her brothers. She stopped the exercise and just stood still.

With a burst of fire that came from her body she burned down part of the village. Everyone looked at her shocked, this is the first time a god or goddess harmed the village in anyway for it was a sacred place. She turned to face them and they all were even more startled and now frightened. While she gazed at them, everyone saw how cold her blood red eyes were. Before this day she was a normal girl with chocolate brown eyes, now she was a demon. She fell to the ground and held her head in pain. She slowly got back up and her eyes were back to brown. Everyone kept looking at her like she was a monster, it was official though, she was Amaterasu, weather they liked it or not. Problem was, they couldn't kill Amaterasu without killing her brothers as well for those specific three gods were supposed to be siblings. The boys were too great and useful to the village to want to kill them, so they were stuck with her.

_(Now this next part is closer to present day. It's when Amaterasu is 12 instead of 8)_

Her childhood was tainted, no one would want to have anything to do with her, but they still visited her mom and brothers, they got all the attention.

'Why does everyone love them, but I am hated? It's always about my brothers, never about me. I'm not even allowed to eat with them if they have a guest over,' Amaterasu thought. All of the other gods had perished saving the earth and they were the first to be reborn. While in her bedroom eating her so called dinner a thought came to her. 'If they already hate me I wont feel anything if I kill them. Under a loose floorboard in her bedroom she had hidden two swords, Hikari and Yami, or Light and Darkness. She picked them up and examined them. They were finely crafted and belong to her now dead father.

She picked up the swords and slashed the door open. Walked into the dining room and killed everyone there, except her brothers, they had always been kind to her even if everyone else regarded her as a monster. She stepped outside and let loose a wave of fire killing everyone in the nearby houses, by now her brothers had put up a barrier around themselves and a few close by villagers. After killing everyone in the village she left, she wore a cloak on top of her clothes, thought people called her a demon and she is a goddess so she was one of the most beautiful girls you would ever lay eyes on. Her swords turned into a staff that was razor sharp but nowhere near as powerful has them in sword form.

_(By the age of 13, Amaterasu changed her name to Ame and wandered from village to village working as whatever she could find, except a prostitute. She would NEVER degrade herself that low.)_


End file.
